The Davenport Realization
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Mr.Davenport has some steamy fun with his oldest son Adam. This is a Prequel to Why He Is Called Big D


The Davenport Realization

A/N A guest reviewed my first story about Adam and if you haven't checked it out feel free to. This is a prequel to that story. I hope you all enjoy this fic this will most likely be a one shot.. This was based on a guest review I hope they see it and like it.

WARNING: This is gay male slash incest between a father and son. All kinds of smuttyness. If this isnt your thing turn back now and find something else more to your liking. As always i would appreciate no flames . To all those left please feel free to read and review.

Pairing: .

====LabRats====

An empty parking lot on a cold raining night next to a former city park now just a dilapidated vacant lot with a sign that read "Coming soon the new Davenport Industries building" below a sign that read "Warning no trespassing violators will be prosecuted" . The only sign of life a single car parked under a lone street light. Every window fogged up from the heat residing in the car. Inside a flushed Donald Davenport his tie threw back his arms resting behind the headrests of the seats. His shirt wide open exposing the older man's alabaster skin his hardened nipples his slightly sculpted abs and the small trail of hair leading from his navel down to his full bush of brown curly hair where the mouth of his oldest son was wrapped around his hard cock. Adam stopped and looked up. Davenport groaned at the loss of warmth on his throbbing member.

" won't this other Davenport guy be mad we are using his parking lot?" A clap of thunder sounded before Davenport spoke.

"Adam I've told you this a thousand times. This is my parking lot and in a few months this will be the new Davenport industries building."

"Ohh yea right haha." Adam smiled and continued working on his fathers cock. The delighted just laughed at his son's cute stupidity and his head fell backward in delight as Adam continued. He licked up and down the base of his eight inch cock and then took the whole thing down his throat to the base then back up again. He licked the sensitive head a few times before sticking his tongue in the slit and tasting the salty precum Davenport moaned and shivered every time Adam did that.. Adam and Davenport had been doing this for the last few years now. Davenport had realised as Adam had gotten older how sexy and sculpted he had become although with the bionic powers of super strength he would have to be well toned and sculpted. Donald had realised that with all the pride he felt as his kids saved the world time and time again he had discovered a love and longing for the oldest of his 4 children. Although after having been bisexual in college liking a man was nothing new to Donald his own son that was new. Donald somehow found the courage to tell Adam how he felt and oddly enough the younger reciprocated his feelings. Since then late at night they had been sneaking out of the house and coming here to explore each others most forbidden desires. Donald smiled remembering their first time before realising that he was about to cum.

"Adam stop im gonna im gonna ahh."

Just as he was about to explode Adam pulled off and smiled.

"You know i hate when you do that Adam."

"I know but you love how much better you feel when you finally cum."

Adam was completely naked sitting in the middle of the floorboard in the back of the car between Davenports legs his 7 inch cock hard as steel and leaking a slow steady stream of cum. While Donald was still splayed out his arms laid out behind the headrests of the seats with his shirt still wide open. Adam smiled and pulled Davenports pants and underwear down and off tossing them into the front Before he crawled into his father's lap. Thier hard members rubbing against each other causing a glorious friction. They were panting wildly both of their bodies covered in cold sweat at the heat and the slight chill inside the car. Outside the storm raged on as inside things continued to heat up. Adam began grinding into Davenports member as they both became breathless. Donald grabbed Adam by the back of their head and forced their lips together in what started out as a brutal rough kiss but soon turned into a passionate embrace and Davenport kept his right hand gently on the back of Adam's head as the other snaked around his back. Adam wrapped his arms around his father as their kiss grew. Tongues danced wildly as hands explored bodies. Until finally Adam stopped his grinding as each were breathless. Adam somehow managed to find a comfortable position with most of his upper body in the front of the car with his ass in the back directly in front of Davenport's face. Donald moved forward slightly and grabbed the deliciously hard and round cheeks of Adams tanned ass and smiled brightly. As his face inched forward he could smell the musky manly scent of his sons ass as his tongue darted out and began licking the innermost sanctum of his sons most sacred of spots he lapped at Adams ass as he moaned in pure pleasure before his tongue entered his son. As he began eating Adam out his hole began to quiver around his dad's tongue. At the same time 's hole began to quiver as the taste of his son filled him also at the thought of Adam fucking him hard a deep made him moan into Adam's ass. The reverberation made Adam yell out in pleasure as he turned around and kissed his father hard and deep. He positioned himself behind his father, Donald's face buried into the back seat as Adam pulled both of his legs onto the seat as his cock continued to leak pointed right at his Dad's entrance he eased forward as the tip of his cock pushed slightly against Donalds hole. A loud clap of thunder and…..

====LabRats====

Donald sat straight up in bed panting heavily his shirtless body covered in a cold sweat and his cock as hard as steel and leaking inside the loose fitting blue pajama pants he had on. He rubbed his eyes as he looked over to see his wife Tasha sleeping soundly beside him. Had what just happened really been a dream. He shivered as the vividness of the dream remained in his memory. The storm raging outside of the car in the dream remarkably similar to the one happening at this very moment outside. The heat inside the car. The smell of Adam's body. Adam his own son he should feel ashamed right now but he doesn't he feels aroused and confused could he really be harboring secret feeling for his son. He didn't know, all he knew was that he needed some sleep because tomorrow he and Adam had to take back that ridiculous monster truck he had bought. When he left him alone at the car dealership earlier in the day. As he rested his head back on his pillows the vividness of the dream and the question as to if he really had feeling for his son continued to boil around in his head.

Hope you liked in like i said this is prequel to see how it ends please read my story. Why He Is Called Big D. Much love to all my fans.


End file.
